


Firewalls And Bullet Holes

by bluemisfortune



Series: Neon Lights [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemisfortune/pseuds/bluemisfortune
Summary: In investigations, there's one important motto: follow the money. And so Yuusaku, along with Kusanagi and Ai, have set up shop in a new city, following the trail of money to satisfy his sense of justice.





	Firewalls And Bullet Holes

 Heartland City is bright and noisy. There’s little interest in true virtual reality like in Den City. They have augmented reality instead. Which, in many ways is more practical but, doesn’t help Yuusaku hide himself. There is no PLAYMAKER. Instead, only Fujiki Yuusaku. Twenty years old, student at Heartland Central University and employee at the innocuous food truck Cafe Nagi. Of course, most importantly no one suspicious that could draw the attention of the hunters that patrolled and supposedly ripped souls right from criminals bodies.

 “Umm.” There’s a group of six girls. No. Fives girls. One androgynous boy. The girl at the front is considering her options. “Six sodas. Two with everything- what do you want Miku?”

 “Tachibana,” the boy sighs.

 “We’ll share,” a blonde girl says.

 “I’ve saved the world four times now,” the first girl says. “I deserve to eat what I like. Commander says that the key to strength is eating, sleeping and watching movies lots.”

 “Idiot,” another girl sighs, playing with a rabbit charm on her bag. “You’re the Queen of Idiots.”

 “And idiot with the power of god,” she argues.

 “You can barely handle the responsibility of your homework,” the boys sighs. “How are you supposed to handle any god’s power and saving the world. You need to limit her TV time, Miku.”

 

 Yuusaku drowns them out while they bicker over their order. He has more important things to think about after all. He’s here in Heartland City for a reason after all. He and Kusanagi had come to Heartland City for the same reason they did everything. Because they couldn’t move on. And so they came to this bright noisy city and set up shop for three simple reasons.

 One; at the time of Project Hanoi, both Tenjou Tech and Arclight Enterprises were major donors to Sol Technologies. Both were based here in Heartland City.  
 Two; both companies were also involved in human experimentation around the same time in the form of the failed Project Numbers and its successor Project Hunters.  
 Three; the number of missing teens and young adults in Heartland City is once again on the rise, as is the number of bodies turning up as if having gone through medical procedures.

 It’s possible the roots of Project Hanoi ran far deeper and spread far wider than they ever anticipated.

 

 “Yes! Right!”

 The Tachibana girl is being noisy again, so perhaps there’s decision. Ever since coming to Heartland, Yuusaku’s found Kusanagi wandering off and leaving him in charge of the business. Especially during the hours when school kids were wandering around. Ai keeps suggesting he’s on a date. Apparently he has something charming in a homeless avenger kind of way. Ai says a lot of things that Yuusaku is pretty sure is total rubbish.

 “You should ask one of them out,” Ai says as Yuusaku turns to pour out drinks. “They’re cute.”

 “Are you hacking the security cameras?” Yuusaku says quietly.

 “There is nothing hidden from the all seeing Ai.”

 “They’re school girls.”

 A screen pops up. Kamishiro Ryouga. The boy. “Age eighteen. Graduating this year. Is employed at Tron. A bar owned by Arclight Enterprises.”

 “Be quiet,” he says, turning back to the window. “And get out the security system.”

 He hands over their order. The group wanders away to sit at one of the outdoor tables. Their food is spread out and their school books are taken from their bags. Yuusaku frowns a little. Kamishiro Ryouga. Works for Arclight Enterprise. Could be a way in.

 

 “Hey, hey, look,” Ai calls. Like Yuusaku can see where he wants him to look. “With the cute maid. Near the school girls.”

 Yuusaku turns as another screen flashes up. Matching the redhead next to a young maid girl with flyers and chatting with the group. Thomas Arclight. Yuusaku’s gaze narrows a fraction. _Arclight._ Potentially part of the family that had caused his pain and so many others.

 “Ai. Connect with any devices on him.”

 “Ooooh, are we going to play Ai spy?”

 “Just do it,” Yuusaku says.

 “Fine, fine.” Ai sounds like he’s pouting. Or the AI equivalent of. “Found one smartphone using the public network. Impressive security.”

 “Do I have to deal with it for you?” he asks.

 “I can do it,” Ai says. “I can do it. Just pointing out that it’s impressive. Unusual for someone to have security walls like this one their phone.”

 “Just get enough access that we can get deeper later.”

 “Get a foothold. Got it. Ah!”

 “What?”

 “We have a problem.”

 

 Yuusaku turns from the window and a screen pops up. He leans over to investigate. Evidence of two incredibly skilled hands had been at this. Two obviously different signatures within the security coding. Two more pop ups open. Ai tracing back the signatures to their sources and coming with two concerning results. Tenjou Tech and Arclight Enterprises. They’re both protecting him.

 Yuusaku turns back to watch the scene with a frown. He’s in the right place then.

 “Yuusaku? What are you thinking? What three things are you thinking?”

 “One; don’t make fun of me. Two; he’s protected by both companies we’re investigating. Three; he’s part of a criminal bloodline.”

 “What was the actually number one?” Ai asks.

 “Those were one and two,” Yuusaku replies.

 “Then what’s number three?” he says.

 “Three; he seems to have a connection to this Kamishiro Ryouga, who is unlikely to be as protected. Therefore, it may be possible to access him through Kamishiro.”

“ _Ai_ see!”

“Just get on with it,” Yuusaku says, and hits the mute button.

**Author's Note:**

> So this happened after the implications of Eclipse Cerberus last chapter and bullying from friends. I keep saying this isn't going to be a chaptered fic, but it probably will be because I can't help myself.


End file.
